


The Forever Rocket to Nowhere in Particular

by taeilloveclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung crashes his spaceship onto jaehyun’s planet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Prince! Jaehyun, Space Explorer!Doyoung, The Little Prince - Freeform, they fall in love, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilloveclub/pseuds/taeilloveclub
Summary: Space Explorer Doyoung crashes his rocket onto the small planet of a particularly beautiful prince, Jaehyun. When he decides to stay, a fast and deep romance follows.





	The Forever Rocket to Nowhere in Particular

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this whilst listening to Moon by Jonghyun so I recommend listening to that while reading (even if the lyrics are very much not reflective of this). Also this is influenced by the little prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry which is very beautiful ☀️☀️. I hope y’all enjoy this short sappy mess

Doyoung had been lost in space, or as he preferred to believe, “exploring”, for a very long time, maybe even forever. He was very content with his lonesome life, often telling himself that he was on the greatest adventure to ever be. See, the troublesome thing about lost folk is that they never want to admit that they are, in fact, very lost. Instead, Doyoung proclaimed himself to be a space adventurer, travelling across the galaxies in his forever rocket in search of something completely, spectacularly remarkable. This was all well and good if you just disregard the fact that Doyoung had never, in fact, discovered anything even remotely remarkable. This was, of course, until his trustworthy forever rocket failed him for the first time in forever, sending him in a rather inelegant crash landing onto a small, nameless planet.

This particular planet was rather barren, only 20 and 1/4 steps in circumference and but a mere speck of dust in the eyes of astronomers. As small and inconsequential as this planet was, its hidden charms were very enchanting. Unlikely flowers blossoming from deep cracks and one small moon, no bigger than pumpkin, orbiting and illuminating the planet with its golden light. 

The most spectacular thing about the nameless planet however, was the sole life that resided upon it. A little prince, with blushed cheeks and a voice like melted chocolate. This prince lived simply, tending to his flowers and watching his beloved moon. As grateful as he was for his planet, the prince often found himself aching for something more, perhaps a companion to share it with. After all, he had an entire planet and an entire heart to share. 

If the Prince would have looked away from the starless sky for even a brief moment, he would have not seen the rusty rocket ship hurtling towards his planet. The rocket collided with the barren landscape with a deafening resonance which was immediately followed by a silence as the miniature dust storm that had been created settled. The prince remained frozen in place, eyes wide and unblinking, his gaze focused on the very damaged shuttle. Fuelled by curiosity, he took tentative steps towards the ship, peering into the foggy circular window. Inside the ship, sat a visibly distressed boy, his brow furrowed as he jabbed at buttons and twisted gears, each desperate action proving to be to no avail. Despite his clear frustration, the little prince couldn’t help but notice the visitor’s resemblance to a bunny rabbit, and chuckled softly at such a ridiculous thought. After deliberating for a while, the little prince decided that the polite thing to do would be to knock. He didn’t want to invade the bunny boy’s privacy, after all. Upon deciding this, the prince raised his hand and rapped lightly on the glass, nervously awaiting an answer. 

The window creaked open ever so slightly, and one round eye belonging to the bunny boy appeared, suspiciously surveying the young man that stood before him. Without uttering a word, the prince extended his arm his hand hanging in the air. The boy took it hesitantly, his eyes fixated on the ribbon tied loosely around the prince’s neck.   
“Hello traveller. I’m Jaehyun,” one of the boys finally spoke, “I’m the prince of this planet. Pray tell, are you lost?” he said, his voice as soft as a breath of wind.  
With this question, the young explorer beamed and shook his head fiercely.   
“Of course not,” he replied with confidence, “I’m the great space adventurer, Doyoung. I’ve never been lost.”   
Listening to this peaked Jaehyun’s curiosity, watching how Doyoung’s eyes sparkled without a trace of self doubt.   
“How fascinating, what wonderful things have you discovered?” the prince inquired.   
“So many wonderful things,” the explorer bragged, “In face, this very planet is my best discovery yet! It is so spectacular, I think I will have to stay and research further.”   
Such flattery made the prince’s ears burn bright red and, enchanted by Doyoung, he invited him to stay on his planet for as long as he needed. 

For many moons, the explorer stayed with the little prince, observing each individual flower that bloomed by some miracle out of dry ground. He carefully timed the small moon’s orbit and watched how it illuminated the little planet so brightly. But most importantly, Doyoung focused his research in analysing every single freckle inked across Jaehyun’s doughy skin. He made sure to pay close attention to the depth of his dimples when he laughed. The explorer compiled very necessary notes about the prince’s honey-dripping voice and of course wrote a detailed report on how hopelessly, endlessly in love he was, all the while pushing away the thoughts of his irreparable rocket ship.

One night, when the two boys lay, fingers intertwined, watching the magnificent moon, Doyoung began to weep. He cried so much, in fact, that the prince feared that he would flood the planet. Jaehyun did all that he could to calm his beau, cupping Doyoung’s salty, damp cheeks in his warm hands and hushing him.   
“Oh dear, Doyoung. Whatever is the matter?”   
“My Prince,” sighed the explorer, “I have explored your planet 100 times over and studied every inch of your skin. You have taught me love and given me direction. It is time for me to continue on my adventure now but i cannot leave since my dear forever rocket is beyond repair.”   
The little prince’s gaze drifted downwards, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly.   
“Oh brave explorer, as much as i treasure our time together, I knew this day would come. You have replaced the hollow in my heart with sunshine and have blessed every inch of my planet with your laugh.” Blinking away the tears that stung at his eyes, Jaehyun rose, untying the ribbon around his neck. Balancing on the tips of his toes, he reached up to his beloved moon and tied one end of the ribbon around it. The prince tugged on the ribbon as if the moon were a balloon, offering it to the explorer.   
“Here, my lovely Doyoung. Take hold of my moon and he will lead you on an adventure”   
“Oh but my prince, won’t you be ever so lonely here in the dark?” replied the uncertain explorer.   
But Jaehyun only smiled and shook his head slightly.   
“Now that I have known you, I could never feel alone again.”   
So with one final tender kiss, the lovers bid farewell and the young adventurer began his journey yet again, drifting away from the miraculous planet and the even more miraculous prince.

Now, whenever the little prince feels that throbbing ache in his chest, he carefully scans the sky for the impossibly bright moon that once illuminated the dark planet. When his eyes fall upon that familiar glimmer, no matter how close or far it is, he knows that, as long as his moon continues to shine, he will always be loved.


End file.
